1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orthopedic splint for maintaining the knee in a rest position, specially after surgery on the posterior cruciate ligament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An orthopedic splint for maintaining the knee in a rest position comprising a covering section with stabilizing sticks arranged in pockets as well as hook and loop strips sold under the trademark VELCRO to fasten the covering section which is wrapped around the leg is known under the product name Medicom Classic for example. The covering section has wings fastened on it by means of hook and loop strips sold under the trademark VELCRO thanks to which the splint may be adapted to different leg sizes. This splint is used for injuries of the anterior cruciate ligament, the meniscus and the like. When the knee is normally stretched, the posterior cruciate ligament is tense. When the patient is lying, the dead weight of the leg is pulling the calf into the so-called posterior drawer and increases thus the tension on the posterior cruciate ligament. The strain thus exerted onto the posterior cruciate ligament, specially after reconstructive surgery, should be avoided in order to accelerate the healing process and to prevent the ligament from lazing.